Grinding Emotions
by Yuka Hara
Summary: She was mature, she tried to understand things more and obeyed the rules without questions. She rarely showed any emotions, it wasn't even a mask to start with. She was just like that. She learns about love and friendship in the strangest way from some tennis freaks. Starting to warm up to them,she didn't know they had feelings towards her either.Wait! She's just an elementary kid!
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Title:** Grinding Emotions  
**Genre:** Romance/ Humor/ Drama-ish  
**Rating:** T just in case  
**Pairings:** Oc-Centric. Rikkaidai-centric.  
**Summary:** She was mature, she tried to understand things more and obeyed the rules without questions. She rarely showed any emotions, it wasn't even a mask to start with. She was just like that. She learns about love and friendship in the strangest way from some tennis freaks. Starting to warm up to them, she didn't know they had feelings towards her either. Wait! She's just an elementary kid!

**A.N: Hello there fellow readers! What's up? Well, for me, this is going to be a new POT fan fic! Hope I can update faster.  
I apoligize for the ooc of the characters. I will try my best to get them as close as possible.  
Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Plan  
**

* * *

"I understand...slightly." the young girl says in a slightly defeated tone to an older woman who sat across a man; both in which was dining together in the morning. The girl was Kanzaki Misa; a young girl who was still in elementary school. Even if she was claimed as a 'little girl' to others, she was quite mature for her age.

Her mother was Kanzaki Annabell or Anna for short. Just by her name, her mother was a pure-blooded American. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes that looked like any foreigner would have. She was an actress and still was as she loves her job. Not many know her as she stars in movies, it seems that the centuries new trend was something else like sports. She is quite popular with the young adults and older. Even if she is always cheerful as she is at home with her family, Annabell can be a bit flirtatious to people outside and has a side of teasing her own husband. She has a hard sense of woman's institution and always keep an eye out.

Misa's father was Kanzaki Tatsuya. He was just pure Japanese and had sleek black hair and eyes. He wore a suit neatly as always and wore a strict face all the time. He doesn't look like it much but he used to be a national leveled Tennis player. He had even played as a representative for Japan in the past. But now, that was gone and is strictly owning the top sweets company holding many professional patisseries. Misa had seen her father watching tennis when he had free time and knew that he had missed the sport dearly but decided to put the family first. Anna knew this and was very proud of her husband.

With such a distinguished family with famous people, it was no wonder Kanzaki Misa was rich. She wasn't well known as she doesn't try to make much of a scene when going outside. She liked to stay the way she was and wanted people to be friends with her without knowing that she was as rich as she was. Having a beautiful mother and a rich father, that was something all girls would probably want. Beauty and money to get the latest fashion.

But Misa didn't like anything like that, she always thought her appearance was quite weird with her long straight black hair and dull blue eyes. She wasn't the prettiest in the world but decided she was decent at the least. Her parents were always out so it was usually just her and the servants. She didn't have a personal maid and she didn't get along with the servants like friends. It was only a servant-master relationship and would stay like that for a while to who knows when.

Even so, there were points in her life that she simply couldn't remember. She had thought there was a problem with her brain but her parents said it was nothing but her thinking to much. But besides that, she always felt slightly lonely.

Just a few months ago, Misa didn't see her mother because she was airing a new movie in America while her father had a business trip in Korea. It was very lonely but she understood that her parents needed to do this to keep their reputation up and the family going.

Misa always thought that her parents would want a boy child instead. One that would be as handsome and beautiful as both of her parents. He could have been an actor or a tennis player who was very popular with the ladies that would make her strict father crack a smile. He could also have become the heir to the Kanzaki cooperation...But of course, that would never happen. After all, the Kanzaki cooperation only has ONE child. Kanzaki Misa.

Annabell smiled at her daughter, "Don't worry about such little details, Misa. Of course Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu is the best junior high school for you to check out. Wouldn't it be nice for you to spend some time and create some new friends out in the world?" She asked her daughter in a lovable tone. "But that's not only it. You always coop inside your room or hide in the crowd. Go out there and shine. Going to Rikkaidai is good because Tatsuya is a tennis fan and also a former student there. You could get along with the tennis team there and maybe learn the basics of the sport."

"Yes mother, but then again I thought the Boy's tennis team was supposedly the strongest. So why am I heading to the girl's tennis team? I have learned that they have went to the nationals but in truth it's just that girls tennis teams are slightly laid back than most." Misa answered in her most casual way.

"How silly of you!" Annabell shouted loudly. Tatsuya bore a smile as he watched his family, but it slightly wavered as his wife laughed and continued to talk, "It's the boy's tennis team you will be heading to. We have talked to the principle at Rikkaidai. There will be practice schedules given at which you will try to interact with. Of course, I heard that the boys are quite a looker so keep your eyes out Misa. I hope you can snatch one of them, but you being my daughter and obtaining m-our beauty then you will set a goal to get them all."

Misa blinked, "Hai."

Tatsuya shook his head with a stern look, he looked at Misa and voiced in his opinion. "I want you to go there and learn. Do not fonder on who to get and whatnot."

Misa nodded before standing up quietly. Both Tatsuya and Annabell looked at each other with a sigh. "I hope she gets over it. It seems her emotions are still the same, ever since that happened."

"It's alright Anna." Tatsuya says as he stands up and holds his wife's hand in his, "We'll protect her."

As Misa left upstairs to her room, she decided to console herself with a nice book of Shakespeare. She thought that the poetry was the most unlikely but helped her understand the strange things in the world.

As the young girl sat herself comfortably on her bed, no one realized that such an understanding, mature girl would have no understanding of love.

* * *

At Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu, it has a Junior High School department. A Senior High School department along with Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu's University department. It was a big school ground but it's fame and winnings brought the understatement on why the school is so precipitous.

Here at Rikkai, all clubs have won the nationals, tournaments or won a trophy to add to the principle's display. The most famous club among all others was the boy's tennis team. The team had won the nationals two years in the row. They were outstandingly strong and had named players...

Marui blinked, his face was smeared with a familiar green color. It was from his favorite apple flavored gum.

Niou stood on the side, snickering silent to himself before saying, "Puri~" He shrugged his shoulders as Akaya asked what had happened. The Rikkaidai tennis team was still like a crazy rack. Many girls stood on the side, most were screeching, shouting, giggling, and holding signs. All these movements can be classified in one word. Fangirling.

"Those girls are at it again." Jackal said with a sigh as he shook his head. Marui just elbowed him on the side and smirked, he looked just as devious as Niou. He wasn't as mean but well, no one could help it.

"Aren't I like a genius? They are probably all here for me." Marui said as he smiled at the girls that went swooning at his movement. He placed his hands behind him as he twirled around and walked away. "Let's go, Jackal." He said. Marui wasn't one of the flirty type but he somehow had held onto the pride of being one of the most popular boy in school.

Yukimura could only smile at his teammates, he thought that they were doing good but because he did not want to lose to Seigaku, he hoped they all trained hard. And so, with only one glance towards Sanada, he could make the fukubuchou give them a hundred laps under his command. One student rushed through the courts, ignoring the looks of the other members besides the regulars. She held onto a letter and ran right in front of Yukimura. Her legs quivered, sweat droplets formed. She knew she was red, as the Child of God, he was both intimidating and gentle.

"L-L-Letter!" She breathed out, "F-From P-Principle." She said, blush started spreading across her face. Yukimura accpeted tghe letter graciously, their fingers touched at a single point and she rushed off, sqealing like a normla fan girl and kept on muttering how she'll never wash that finger. The buchou of the tennis team ignored this action and opened the letter.

**Dear Yukimura Seiichi and the rest of the Tennis Club,**

**Starting from today and so on, there will be a new student joining us. Kanzaki, Misa is her name. Due to some conditions, she will be a first year even if she is still an elementary student. This is a favor from an old student of mine and it seems her parents would like her to learn some tennis from you guys. I've heard many things from you from other students, and it seems you may help her with a little problem of hers...and it may be recalled back to your team as it is in share. I leave her in your hands.**

**Signed, Principle of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu**

Yukimura smiled as he notified his teammates about this sudden decision from the principle. He had always felt that one day, something like this would happen. But he didn't think that they would be helping her with her problems.

"So..." Marui started saying as he blew a bubble, "This girl is going to hang with us for a certain time to learn about tennis?" He asked. Yanagi had replied, saying that it had seemed to be something like that along the lines. The self-proclaimed tensai now grinned from ear to ear, "Of course a genius like me will teach her."

"Ah...But Marui-senpai, what if she steals your cakes." Akaya suggested, "Doesn't elementary kids have a big sweet tooth." Niou only laughed as he ruffled Akaya's hair, making it messier than it already was. "Hey!"

* * *

Misa sighed a little at the letter she was given from the principle. She read it over and over again. Writing down all the points of this weird plan her parents had made to 'help' her. She didn't quite understand it from her parents point. She didn't need any help at all. She was fine the way she was. Misa was quiet, responsible and always listened to what her parents had said. She wasn't like other kids in her class that rampaged around everyday. She even sat quietly in class to read her books.

Was it because she needed to 'interact' with people? She thought she wasn't needed to be known in the public much. Plus her parents were never around.

"I don't understand okasama or otousama." Misa says as she shakes her head while brushing a strand of her hair to the side. A knock on the door brought her to reality and she stood up calmly with her blank look. "Yes? Who is it may I ask?"

"It is your maid, Misa-sama." A maid said as they bowed when Misa opened the door. "I have come to give your uniform for Rikkaidai that you will attend tomorrow. The size was measured specifically to fit you. If there is anything you need, just call or ring the bell." She said before walking away.

Misa looked at the uniform and felt slightly happy that it wasn't too weird looking. She smiled a bit and picked it up gently in her hand. She felt the material and thought it was going to be comfortable to wear. Going to middle school a year ahead, she thought it was going to be interesting. Misa decided not to think too much of it, her parents may be thinking of her future and hope her to get a head start in society.

"Okkasama and Otousama are very wise." Misa said as she felt hope go through her.

* * *

**I hope it's interesting! It's an idea I have been keeping for quite a while.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Thank you so much my lovelies! I'm so happy to see readers. Glad you guys liked the first chappy!  
Well, here's the second chapter!  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Only the Oc's and the Plot**

**Thank you.**

**A.N: Character development will slowly start here! But it is more a bit about Misa than the others. **

**Sorry for such a late Chapter 2! But here it is! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Introductions  
**

* * *

"Time to wake up, Misa-sama." A maid said as she woke the young girl softly by shaking her shoulders. Misa opened her eyes slowly, still feeling groggily after a good night's sleep. "Your uniform is on the chair. Please call me when you are done changing." She said.

When that maid walked off, Misa sighed to herself. Feeling an uneasy feeling coming over her again. Every day, and every morning was the same. She looked over her shoulders to check the time. It was quite early, but she knew that the only reason for waking up so early was so she could meet the tennis team during one of their morning practices.

As Misa took a quick hot shower, she changed into the uniform and looked at herself in a body mirror. She blinked, she was short, well that can't be helped as she's only a elementary kid. "I'm in the 6th year of elementary. I'll grow soon." She muttered to herself. Because of this plan, she was needed to skip a whole new grade. But since she enjoyed to read and learning new things, studying wasn't going to be too hard for her.

The maid came back in and Misa seated herself in a chair, her face in front of her mirror. The desk had scattered items all around, some were makeup equipments but she never used them so it was always left there. As her maid brushed her hair for about 100 times, she couldn't stop but sit there stiffly and wonder what would happen to her. She knew nothing of tennis and she didn't have any problems she could think of. When the word 'tennis' comes in mind, she could only relate it to sports, a racket, a small green ball and a net that you have to hit the ball over.

After the maid bowed and left, she examined herself in the mirror. She gave a satisfied sigh as her hair was brushed neatly in a natural straight way. No curls or decoration that other girls would be using. Even if she was only eleven years old, she knew that some of her former classmates had used make-up with sparkling accessories.

"I'm coming!" Misa shouted as she heard her mother's voice to come down for breakfast. The girl couldn't help but feel happy, she would try to smile in front of her parents, to show how she really felt but usually it would look like a messed up smile. She seated herself next to her father, Tatsuya. He looked at her daughter who was swinging her legs back and forth from her chair. He smiled before concealing his whole face back into his newspaper.

As Annabell came out with pancakes, Misa was happy to say that she had enjoyed her mother's cooking. Anna didn't get to cook a lot due to her occupation of a actress. She actually knew nothing of how to cook but that was until she learned it from the head maid. She realized it would allow her to spend some quality time with her daughter if Misa ever made up her mind to make chocolates for others during Valentines Day or for some other holiday.

Misa ate the pancakes slowly, adding an adequate amount of maple syrup on her plate. After she finished, she was given a bag for her school and was ushered by her maid to go to the limo. Her parents waved at her goodbye before their attention was taken away towards their butlers who was reviewing about their schedule. Misa wanted to wave back and call her parents out but they weren't paying attention to her anymore. So she leaned back against the limo seat and waited quietly.

* * *

Rikkaidai looked so big. It was one of those schools that had a middle school, high school and university compartment. Misa let a sigh out, 'If I am intended to stay in this school, then I'll be here for 9 years straight.' She thought shaking her head, her bang falling on her eyes. As soon as she got out of the limo, she was relieved as no one was seen there. She bowed towards the driver, due to her polite manner, but the driver shook his head. Saying that the heir shouldn't bow. "No, it's alright. Thank you for the ride." Misa said, ignoring his nervous responses.

As the limo drove away, she bite her lip. She was quite nervous that she would get lost. Suddenly, she heard rushing footsteps and looked behind her. It was a boy who was obviously older than her as he was way taller. She didn't know why she was dazed, but she couldn't moved aside so he bumped into her. The boy fell on top of her. She could see his emerald green eyes and his curly hair that tickled her face. He was just so close. The boy quickly stood up, his face wore a scowl before he muttered an apology and rushed off.

Misa blinked as she she started to stand up. The boy seemed a bit rude, but she knew she shouldn't think about a person based on first impression. He had seemed in a rush and he had apologized so there was no harm in it.

She started wandering around, looking for the tennis courts. She heard some loud screams and wondered how people could be there so early. In the exception of the tennis members of course, but the noise sounded more like a girls. Her suspicion was corrected when she had followed the sound of screams. It was a crowd of girls, it didn't look like a lot but to cause this much noise, they must have been screaming their lungs out.

"Are you alright?" A voice spoke towards her. She turned to see an older boy, he had tanned skin and was...well, bald. "The noise is loud isn't it?" He asked, with a perplexed expression. "If you like, would you like to have somewhere to rest?"

Misa decided to accept the boy's offer. He was quite kind. As she followed the unknown boy, her brain wondered off. She concluded that she would visit the tennis team after the screams died down a little. "Um, thank you very much. My name is Kanzaki, Misa." The girl said bowing.

The boy looked a bit shocked, "Jackal, Kuwahara." He said slightly nervous. "The whole team heard of your arrival yesterday from the principle." he said.

"So you're part of the tennis team?" She asked slowly. As she took a seat at the wooden bench. He stood there in front of her awkwardly. "There's no need to feel awkward." She said as she tried to make something with the conversation she was trying to do. "Please, sit." She said as she patted her hand on the empty space right next to her on the left. Jackal reluctantly sat.

The quietness was a bit too awkward..

"So-" They both said at the same time.

"You can go first if you like." Misa said as she looked at him. Before Jackal could start talking, a person appeared suddenly, his face appearing so close to hers.

"Puri~" He said. As soon as he said those words, he backed away and smirked at Jackal. "I didn't know you would try to make a move on a younger girl. More or less someone who seems undeveloped."

The words he said. Misa had no understanding of them but she realized that Jackal must have understood them as his face shown a color red. "Are you alright?" She asks looking at him with a furrowed brow.

The new boy swung a arm around Jackal's neck. "Of course he's okay." he said smirking still, "But we're busy so we're going to go."

Misa now was left alone and deserted in the whole Rikkaidai grounds. She definitely didn't know where she was anymore. She let out a sigh, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

"If only I haven spoken up." Misa scolded herself harshly as she shook her head. "I wouldn't have to be lost like right now." She said with a sigh before sitting down against a shady tree. Te pace was big and after a while, the screams had died down. So now, she couldn't follow the screams to follow the tennis courts.

After a while, she didn't know that she had dozed off and squeaked in surprise to see a boy standing in front of her. His glasses on his face gleamed as he slowly leaned down towards her and held out a hand. "Are you alright?" He inquired, "You do seem new and you were just sleeping here." He said, his voice and expression was calm but there was emotion seeping through.

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize." Misa said as she stood up and bowed. "I know it is an inconvenience, but may I please see the principle's office?" She asked, "I am a new student here, starting today and I seemed to have gotten...lost." She said, her voice sounding dejected at the end. She tried to peer at the boy's expression. He was awfully calm...just like her but only a bit. She just met him. She couldn't have made a guess like that.

"That is a problem..." He says as he wore a worried expression, "It's already in the middle of the day. If you would like, I may be able to show you the principle's office but you would have to start school tomorrow." He directed.

Misa bit her tongue down, she wanted to start today as instructed by her parents. "...I understand." She said finally after a few seconds.

The boy nodded, "I am Yagyuu, Hiroshi. The student council president, so if you have any questions starting by tomorrow, I may be an assist to you."

"Alright, thank you very much." Misa answered. That was officially the last thing she spoke to him as the rest of the time was a quiet walk towards the office. When the two reached the door, Yagyuu bid his goodbye and Misa knocked on the door softly.

When a voice spoke "Come in", she walked in, not cowering in the slightest. "Nice to meet you, Principle." She spoke as she bowed. "It seems I have lost my way on my very first day and the schedule seems messed up now."

The principle smiled, his wrinkles could be seen on his forehead. "It's okay." He say, folding his hands on the desk. "I will give you the school rule book and everything you need to know about Rikkaidai." He says, waving his hand while his secretary gave Misa a small bag. "Today, please look around the school and I'll see to it that there will be a new schedule for you to meet the tennis team.

Misa bowed and thanked the principle before walking out of the office and started walking.

As she was doing so, she made sure she watched her step and looked up from time to time to make sure that she wouldn't bump into anyone. She opened the small bag and after a few minutes of rummaging the bag, she took out a small rule book.

And so, she started to read...

Rule #1: Here at Rikkaidai, it is needed to wear your uniform in the proper attire. No casual unless for the festivals or events

Rule #2: Grades here are important, having a rule for winning, if you are low on grades or if your club is not in any type of tournament, you will be a let down of the school. For clubs, the harshest policy is to disband the club. No Slacking off.

After a while of reading, she was already on rule # 49. Without wanting to continue anymore, she closed the rule book and placed it back in the bag. By this time, she was already sitting on a bench outside on the school grounds. The bell had rang a while ago, indicating that the students have left for class.

"I'll read the rest when I get home." She says to herself, making a mental note. "Firstly, I'll explore the school grounds."

After all, she didn't want to get lost the next day she goes to Rikkaidai.

* * *

From wandering around, Misa wasn't afraid to get lost. Rather, she actually wanted to get lost, that way, she would get a better reason to explore the place further. After going inside the building and walking as quietly as she could, she walked up towards the rooftop and opened the door with a slight creaking sound. What was before her eyes was a neat garden. A roof top garden to be exact.

Misa moved from one pot of flower to the next, it was definitely a sight to see. It wasn't like her extravagant green house her gardeners and servants had taken care off but it had all different flowers and seemed to be in the best care.

She never noticed anything, but the door behind her had opened. "Oh, Hello." A soft voice spoke. It was soft and calm in a girlish way, but was too deep to be a girl's voice. Misa turned to see a older boy, he wore a gentle face, his pale white face and a soft wind blew his hair. He almost resembled Snow White. "Are you alright? Not lost, I presume."

Misa didn't know how to just talk out, she was kind of taken a back from the boy's voice. "Typically." She answered with hesitance, "I am just sight seeing for today, I would be lost but if I'm not then there would be no point in the sight-seeing part."

The boy stared at her, his eyes blinking, "That's quite a strange reasoning..." He muttered before wearing back his smile. "If I am able to help you, I can show you around with Sanada." He says smiling. "I'm Yukimura, Seiichi."

"Kanzaki, Misa." She said bowing her head formally in a polite manner. "I would be glad to accept your offer on showing me around." She said slowly, "I'm actually a new student, but due to some ...difficulties, I will be starting tomorrow."

Yukimura led her down the stairs and as they walked in silence, she pushed a strand of hair behind her year. After reaching a classroom door, Misa stood on the side as instructed by Yukimura who knocked on the door and slide it open. "Sensei, I would like to borrow Sanada." he said. She could hear the teacher answer him and a chair sliding on the ground. Footsteps came closer and the door was slide closed.

Time for another introduction...

* * *

"And here is the tennis courts." Sanda said, "We do not want anyone to bother us during practice." He said straight to Misa, ignoring the screams that were heard behind him. The girl nodded her head, not wanting to question anything he says.

"Are there any questions?" Yukimura asks, waiting patiently.

Misa shook her head, "No, I understand everything. Thank you very much." She said bowing. The tensai smiled and his eyebrows furrowed slightly as his eyes set on the girl who was looking around. For the whole time, she seemed slightly polite and never even smiled.

"Now, let's all start with the introduction of the regulars. That way, we can discuss of any future plans tomorrow." Yukimura says as he starts to walk through the gate. Misa looked around, and started to follow with Sanada right behind him. She thought the third year seemed a bit strict, he somehow reminded her of her father's personality.

As she sat herself on a bench, Sanada stood right next to her. The girls behind her were all leaning against the wired fences and some even took their hands through it and waved their arms around. It was a good thing that the bench was a feet or two away from the fence. Yukimura stood a few feet away, calling out for all the regulars to come. That was when it shook her that Yukimura was part of the team, either the buchou or fukubucho.

As each of the members walked towards Misa, she saw a few familiar faces she seemed she had encountered throughout the day. The seaweed-head guy who bumped her when she was barely walking through the gates. The guy named Jackal who offered to help her but was taken away by a guy with a rat-tail and silver hair color; he was standing there. And lastly, Yagyuu who had showed her to the principle's office and introduced to her that he was the student council's president and she may ask for his help anytime soon.

"This is Kanzaki, Misa." Yukimura said, saving the girl's breath of introducing herself. "As the principle have told us, it seems we will all be helping each other in a way." He then turned to her, "I am the Buchou of Rikkaidai's tennis team."

As the introduction continued on she learned all the other's name and how Sanada was fukubucho. Kirihara Akaya was seaweed-head. Niou Masaharu was the guy that had pulled Jackal away. And the others were all new to her, there was Marui Bunta, Yanagi Renji, but of course, there was also Yagyuu who she had met already. There were eight regulars on the tennis team and each were known for some special moves they had.

* * *

"Um...so, how old are you?" Akaya asked awkwardly, his hand scratching his hair nervously.

Marui piped in, a 'pop' sound was heard as he blew his gum, "Are you like a second year or third year?" He questioned, not wanting to offend the girl they would be hanging out for who knows how long. There were also many times others say to not read a book by their covers, Marui knew that some even thought he was a highschooler at times.

Misa blinked, she wondered to herself if she looked really old. Didn't some say that if you look older than you are, that would be bad wouldn't it? "No, you must be mistaken..." She said, "I'm actually a third year-"

Before she finished, Yanagi started talking. "Marui is not actually wrong. Based on what he says it would mean that he is right and there is a 50% chance he may be wrong." He says.

"In elementary school." With that, she finished her sentence and waited for some of their expressions. Her face kept blank the whole time.

Niou snickered as he started teasing Marui who glared at him. Akaya was in pure shock and asked Misa again how old she was and when she answered that she was only twelve years old, he gave a nervous expression. Yukimura smiled in the most pleasant expression and seemed pleased with their reactions. Yanagi seemed to have collected a bit of new 'data' while Sanada's face clenched. Yagyuu let out an exasperate sigh, shaking his head slightly.

"Everyone! 60 laps!" Sanada shouted, his voice booming down the courts.

Misa blinked, did that include her too?

* * *

**As you can see, it's really ooc for Rikkaidai characters.**

**I try to make the plot go slow but not too slow just at a right pace. In this chapter, they are all introducing each other to Misa for the first time. I made it have a tense and awkward atmosphere since they all just met. **  
**Misa is still empathic but I will be changing that soon in later chapters.**

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, and hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**See all of you my lovely readers at the next update!**

**~Yuka Hara  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Tennis and Sweets

**Chapter 3: Tennis and Sweets  
**

* * *

"Excuse me, Sanada-san. But does that include me?"**  
**

Misa stood next to the tall man, utterly confused, though her expression. "No, it's fine." Sanada answered, "After all, you're not part of the tennis team so there is no need for you to run."

"Alright..." With a cautious tone, Misa sat down on one of the benches and decided to watch the tennis regulars practice. She was actually quite interested even though she didn't express it. She only watched few tennis matches and her father doesn't really explain everything about the sport to her. Instead, she would check up books on the specific sport and understand the rules herself. When reading through the books though, she never heard of any amazing moves her father would go on about when watching the matches on the television.

But today, she might just see some real live special moves.

After running their 5 laps, they all barely looked tired. Misa could only guess that the training and practice they did everyday was harder.

"So, Kanzaki-san, Do you know any tennis?" Jackal asked as he drank from his water bottle. He was standing right next to the girl who sat on the benches ever so quietly. He had wondered what the girl's problem was as it was written in the letter from the principle. He didn't really think they would help solve the girl's problem of whatever she had. But because she was brought to the tennis team, he decided it might be related to the sport itself.

"Actually, I never really played before." Misa answered honestly, "I only have probably read them in books."

"I see." Yukimura walked towards the two and continued talking, "I was wondering how your case may have been related to our club. The principle had only notified us that we will be helping you with a problem, unless there is other reasons."

Misa blinked. "My parents have instructed me to come here to make some new friends. I agreed to them that Rikkaidai is a good school, but their instructions seems a bit unneeded to me. Though I do think they have their own reasons on why they did something so irrational."

Yukimura looked at the girl with understanding, he spoke politely, "If not, why not try to play tennis?" He asked, knowing it may be a bit troublesome but if it was something they had to do, then they would.

"Alright. But may I watch you guys practice first?" She asked, her voice slowly dying down. "I heard you guys were good at tennis...so."

Yukimura chuckled, "Fufu, of course Kanzaki-san. You may sit here and watch us as long as you want." With that, the captain left. Misa sighed softly, the boy seemed so gentle but once she watched him turn around and head to the courts, the atmosphere around him changed. He felt stronger, as if he would just crush all his opponents. It was no wonder she heard that his nickname was the Child of God. He really did seem like it.

* * *

At the first practice match, it was Niou against Marui.

Misa soon was notified by Yanagi who had seated next to her with a small clip-board, that Marui was usually playing doubles with Jackal. The boy was a serve and volley player while Jackal was mostly on defense, Niou had the moves to copy another player with his own unique moves; and also played with a doubles partner, Yagyuu. But these regulars are able to change from single or double. Little by little, she started to learn what tennis moves each regular at Rikkaidai had. Each had a different type of play style and that they aren't the only ones with such different plays.

"Thank you, Yanagi-san. That was really helpful." She says truthfully.

Yanagi nodded, his eyes was closed but the small smile that was on face was hard to miss. "You're welcome. If you have any other questions on tennis, you can ask me anytime." He says. Misa nodded but not before hearing Yanagi mutter 'ii data' under his breath and a harsh scribbling of his pencil.

As the girl watched the match of Marui against Niou, she saw how the trickster appear to be like another character. She heard the name 'Tezuka' and wondered if he, also was another tennis player. The move, 'Zero Shiki' made her quite interested. It flew towards the tip top of the net and hit down before rolling back wards to the net. She wondered how they could all control a tiny ball like that and make it do tricks.

When she saw Marui's play, it hit the net. She learned that it was moves in the 'volley' section. The ball hit the net like the other move but this one rolled across the net and then finally fell down towards the court with a 'thud'.

Tennis was played by winning six games which is equal to four successful scores against the opponent. Instead, in the practice match, whoever scored one game won and the next opponents started to play.

Yukimura came to Misa and explained, "We usually don't practice like this." He started, "Nit because you have came, we decided to show you the different moves of us, regulars." By the tone of his voice, it was gentle but sweet. For some reason she couldn't help but feel guilty. If they were a sports club there must have been things like tournaments they needed to win.

"I apologize." Misa said slightly reluctant at what she was saying. "I understand that your practice regime may have changed and I must thank you for allowing me to see the different play styles. I hope this won't get away with your team winning any type of important tournament or such." She said, feeling her guiltiness disappear.

Something flickered in Yukimura's eyes. It was there for a split second but it soon left. She didn't know what it was but it somewhat changed his attitude. He said nothing and left, with a nod towards her.

* * *

During the second practice match, it was Yanagi against Yagyuu.

When the match started, Misa heard some footsteps and saw the two earlier players sit right next to her, one on the right, the other on the left. "Did you think the match was a good one?" Marui asked, chewing on some gum.

"It was unexpectedly interesting." She answered, her hands clasped on her lap.

Marui grinned from ear to ear, "You hear that Niou?" He says at the trickster, "She was amazed by my genius moves."

Niou smirked at Marui before becoming quiet. He gulped on his water bottle before he stood up and disappeared.

"Are you alright, Marui-san?" Misa asked as she tried to watch the match behind her. She noticed how the boy seemed awfully quiet unlike before in which he looked like he wanted to say something.

Marui blinked at her and shook his head, "Nah, it's nothing." He smiled slightly to the girl but rubbed his neck, feeling it was awkward to just talk to her alone. Then with a sudden spark in his brain, he finally knew what Niou tried to do when he just left like that.

In the middle of the time when Marui was thinking to himself to start a conversation with Misa, the girl was watching the current match. Jackal moved quickly as the ball hit but Yanagi moved even faster. Jackal had a tough defense as barely any balls passed him. Yanagi on the other hand, had acted differently and was muttering under his breath the whole time. It was like he was reading the opponents moves.

Misa's observations was shaken as Marui coughed to get her attention. "Do you like sweets, Kanzaki-chan?" He asked. She blinked absentmindedly on the honorific.

"Yes I do." She decided that she would not mind the casual honorific and waited for his answer.

"Have you tried the new bakery near here?" Marui asked grinning, "The place has the best cakes and there's another place with really good cream puffs. Every time I head there, a long line is always waiting."

Misa nodded, "I have. I definitely agree with the cream puff there, it's absolutely delicious! Have you tried the new fruit tarts and strawberry shortcakes there? The recipes there have altered the normal types." She said in a normal tone. Marui laughed as he ruffled her hair.

"Bakaya was actually right this time." Marui muttered under his breath before turning to Misa, "How about I treat you to the new bakery?" He asked waiting for her answer.

"If that's alright with you. But then again, I will also have to notify my parents with this." She said.

Marui nodded, "I see, since you're still a child right?" He asked, "Don't worry, nothing will ever happen. Your parents can trust me."

"Puri~"

Niou's voice was heard and Misa instantly turned to see the silver-haired boy standing in front of her. "Is that right Marui? You really like younger kids now?" He asked as he casually plopped right next to her. She let out a sigh slightly, she didn't understand what Niou was trying to say but clearly to Marui, he somewhat understood it better than her. The pink haired boy's face turned bright red as he faced away.

* * *

It was time for the third practice match. It was Akaya against Yagyuu. Misa looked towards the match, unaware of the fact that both Niou and Marui had both disappeared to Yanagi and Jackal and was currently discussing plans after the practice. The plans included Misa, the eight regulars and the new bakery in town.

Yagyuu had a moves that resembled golf and even said adieu. Akaya seemed to score a point but something happened. He had gained bloodshot eyes, his hair turned white and his skin was bloody red. He seemed to have transformed into a demon. He seemed faster in his eyes and had this terrible laugh when he ended up beating Yagyuu at the match.

Misa kept her eye on Akaya the whole time. When both their eyes met, she watched as he stiffened. He wiped away his sweat with a towel and started to awkwardly walk towards to her. He looked like he regretted something. "You had to see that, tennis is different..." He started to say. But what she said to him made him surprised.

"How did you do that?" She asked, "It's amazing, I never saw anything like that. It's not scary if that's what you mean..." She started saying, snapping Akaya from his trance.

"Ah really?" Akaya said, his voice starting to rise. "I thought you were scared. You're only a kid especially a girl." He says harshly. Quickly, his mouth was tight shut. He somewhat regretted what he had said but what is done is done. He awaited for Misa's girly breakdown. He had said those type of harsh words to many different type of girls through out the school year. Some brush it off, ignoring him completely, some would be scared by his look and run away, there were ones that stood there too afraid to leave and some that burst in tears. Some girls even got angry and shouted at him.

Let's just say that in the eyes of many girls, he wasn't liked as much as the other regulars.

Misa kept quiet at first before clearing her throat, "I don't really mind any of those words you have spoken to me. Actions speak louder than words." She quoted, "Besides, you're not scary. It's just the type of tennis you play, right?"

Akaya wore a small smile but he crossed his arms and looked to the side, "T-That's right!"

* * *

Tennis practice had soon ended. Misa did not get to watch the match that was assigned for Yukimura against Sanada but it seems like everyone around her already knew the winner. "It would have been a long and tough match." Yukimura had stated when the other tennis team members started to pick up the balls and clean up. "I wouldn't like to waste time. Marui has decided that we would all go to the new bakery."

Misa waited by the school gates, shifting her feet on the ground. She never really actually went and hang out with anyone. She blinked suddenly and quickly took out a cell phone from her pockets. She flipped it open and dialed her parent's number. She waited until she heard a person's voice, her parents may have been at a meeting or something, but this was important. "Hello? Mother?" She asked through the phone.

Annabelle smiled at the other end of the phone. She was currently at a meeting for a new movie premiere but stopped it through the middle and apologized to the director, saying it was urgent business. "Misa-chan, how are you doing there at Rikkai?" Annabelle spoke as she walked to her dressing room for some privacy.

"I'm fine. It's actually quite interesting here." Misa answered, deciding to not say that she got lost for almost half of the day and then fell asleep near a tree untill Yagyuu kindly showed her to the principle's office. "Um..You see how you wanted me to hang out with the tennis team?" She started to say.

"That's right, find someone you fancied, Misa-chan? Ah, don't tell me! It's your first date and you have no idea what to do." Annabelle said to her daughter happily as she laughed.

Misa sighed slightly, her mother have always...seemed happy and a bit childish when talking to her. And there would always be the 'talk' on guys... "No, nothing like that." She said, knowing she have no idea what a 'date' or 'fancying' someone was. "The tennis team decided that they were going to go to the new bakery in town and invited me along." She said simply. "I decided to call first as I may need permission from you and father."

Annabelle answered to Misa's statement happily, "Have fun sweetie. I'll let Tatsuya know but otherwise than that, you have the permission."

"Goodbye Mother."

As Misa hung up, she waited patiently for the others.

* * *

Annabelle turned her phone off and placed it in her purse. She really didn't want Misa to just ask for permission, but then again, because her daughter did what she did, they could always protect her.

She took out her phone and called her husband. "Tatsuya, Misa-chan is going to the new bakery with the tennis team at Rikkaidai. Yes it's nice for her to have fun. I suggest that it's the one that we went the other day. She loves sweets but you know her, she won't express well even if her favorite things are in front of her. Okay, you can go back to your meeting, Honey."

With that, Annabelle again put away her phone and walked out of her dressing room. Now she really needed to go back to her own meeting. "I apologize for the distraction!"

* * *

One by one the regulars made it to the front of the gate.

As Yukimura started to walk and lead the group, Misa looked around the area. She usually didn't just walk through the streets as someone would always take a limo for her or get her to the needed place

As she went through the streets, her eyes were laid on a dark alley. She stared at it for a while, it seemed familiar and it frightened her slightly. "What are you looking at?" Marui spoke as he turned back, realizing the girl was not following.

Misa shook her head and started walking, "Nothing." Marui gestured to hurry up and as soon as she walked faster, the two walked side by side, making small chat. The two talked about new sweets and old types they have tried and recommended each other.

"Here we are." Jackal said sighing, he looked at Marui and kept his wallet right in his pocket. Marui eyed Jackal, but only received a strict face with the answer 'no'.

The sweets lover sighed as he fumbled in his pocket and took out some money. "I'll treat everyone." He said as he tried to smile. As they entered the bakery, the cashier was about to say something to Misa but she shook her head and notified her silently to stay calm and act normal.

Everyone looked around at the cakes and different pastries. Marui bought the most along with Akaya. Sanada seemed like one who didn't have much of a sweets tooth. Misa picked a cute panda bun. It was a round bread, used by chocolate and food coloring to make it a face of a bear. The filling inside was cream and for some reason, it just looked to cute to eat.

When Marui sulkily helped pay for all the sweets at the bakery, Misa watched as the cashier helped but her bun in a neat clear bag with small decoration on it. As she held it in her hand like a goody bag. Her eyes widened as she watched Marui stuff himself with sweets.

"Fufu, it's normal for Marui." Yukimura said, "He won't choke. It's part of the way he gets his long stamina for tennis." He explained.

They all slowly exited the bakery. Marui looked at Misa and grinned, "You should eat it before it goes bad. If you want, I can treat you again sometimes."

She nodded, a tiny smile on her face, "Thank you, Marui-san."

Everyone started to say goodbye. Most have already left as they lived farther. "Are you sure you can get home by yourself?" Jackal asked, slightly worried. He was the last one to leave as he wanted to make sure the girl was okay.

"Yes, thank you very much Jackal-san. I'll be fine on my own. Goodnight." She said bowing, before started to walking away. Jackal nodded, smiling awkwardly and walked away.

Pulling her cell phone out, Misa made sure to call her driver if he was around and to ask for a less showy car. "Thank you again for your service. Yes I am still near the bakery. I will wait. It's okay if you take long, I'll make sure I won't get lost."

And so, she waited.

* * *

When Misa got back to her home, it's dazzling light blinded her eyes.

She still clutched the bag of bun in her hands. The maids rushed, seeing that she seemed a bit dirty. Misa looked down at herself, realizing that she did have a light smudge of dirt stains on her skirt. She was quickly rushed to the bathroom to change into her casual clothes so they could wash her uniform and get it dried and ready for the next day. "Thank you for your work today. I'm sorry for not being careful." She said.

The head maid shook her head, she was an old, frail looking lady. But she had a strict face and small glasses. "No, it's alright Misa-sama. Please wait for dinner unless you are not hungry."

Misa smiled a bit, "Thank you again for all your help. I will be down to the dinning room when you call." She walked up to her room , feeling light on her feet with the bun in hand. 'I should eat this as soon as I can.' She thought to herself.

The head maid blinked, rubbing her eyes quickly and shaking her head. She stared at Misa's figure. She had just saw it. A small smile that appeared on the heiress' face. How long was it since she saw a smile. "This is making process! Annabelle-sama and Tatsuya-sama was correct I presume!"

* * *

**The end of Chapter 3.**

**I decided Misa should be closer to Jackal, Marui and Akaya. She has a sweet tooth due to her age as a child and because her brain is mature, she does not think of Akaya as a demon. Jackal is trying to be nice as he is slightly, worrying about how she would get home. **

**The other characters are slowly getting used to her. Yukimura is polite, Yanagi is slowly getting more data on her, Sanada is quiet, Niou is unable to be read but may warm up to her in the future while Yagyuu is calm and understanding as always.**

**Those are my perspectives of each character's view of Misa.**

**Wait for Chapter 4 that's coming up and read about Kanzaki Misa's first 'Official' day at Rikkaidai.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Planting the Seed

**Chapter 3: Planting the Seed  
**

* * *

"Uwa~"

A yawn escaped Misa's lips as she stretched her arms. Her eyes were barely squinting through the bright light. She got out from her bed and looked at the time, it was only 6:00 o'clock. It would have been too early for her usually, but because she was to be hanging out with the tennis club, they had morning practice which started in about 40 minutes.

A knock was softly on her door. "Please...come in..." Misa said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She stifled another yawn before stretching her arms. "Good Morning, Yori-san." She said to the head maid. Even though the woman was strict, she had taken care of Misa since she was a young child. Something happened to her own family and so, the Kanzaki family sympathized with her and allowed to work as a head maid.

"Good Morning, Misa-sama." Yori said with a smile, her lips creased into a thin line on her face. "Your uniform is cleaned and ready to wear for today." She laid the uniform on the side and bowed, "Breakfast will be ready as soon as you are done."

"Thank you."

With that, Yori walked out. Misa went to take a shower and combed her hair. Again, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Something about it just felt unreal. She was still supposed to be in elementary, but suddenly, she was pushed one year ahead. It was all due to the fact that she had a good tutor to help her catch up to the level of a first year of middle school's education that she felt confident of going to Rikkaidai.

"Ah, how silly, I almost forgot my bag."

* * *

Upon arrival of Rikkaidai, Misa made sure to take a normal car to school. She didn't want to use a limousine and despite the little amount of people at school, she didn't want anyone to see it. After all, she didn't want to catch any attention.

Being polite as always, Misa thanked the driver and went off to the tennis practice. "Oi!" A voice shouted.

She turned to see black curly hair, "Ah, Kirihara-san. Good Morning." She said bowing.

Akaya stopped in his tracks and muttered, "'Morning.." He turned away before sighing, "Ah! Sanada-fukubuchou will kill me all those laps he'll give me! I'm already late." He said frowning.

Misa blinked, she did feel a bit guilty for stalling him. "I apologize for making you late, Kirihara-san." She says, "I'll ask Sanada-san to not give you any laps as it is my fault."

The boy froze, completely lost at words, he wanted to say it her fault at all but nothing came out. "...Thanks." He says embarrassed. Misa nodded and started walking, she asked Akaya to follow as she didn't want him to be any later than he already was.

When both reached the tennis courts, they quickly strided towards Sanada. Akaya flinched slightly as he was ready for his fukubuchou's loud catchphrase. But it never came.

"Excuse me Sanada-san." Misa spoke, as she looked straight in the emperor's eyes. "It was my fault for making Kirihara-san late. So please do not give him punishment."

Sanada kept quiet before giving her a nod, "Go change, Akaya." He said strictly.

The boy looked at Misa and thanked her before he started to run to the changing room. "Would you like to help with practice?" Yukimura asked as he held a basket of tennis balls in his hand.

"I would, thank you." Misa said as she followed the captain. She needed to know exactly what to do.

* * *

"Puri~"

"Niou-senpai! What do you want." Akaya asked suspiciously. He was still changing into his tennis clothes but one word of that catchphrase, he knew it would be the trickster. Looking around in the room, he saw that no one was there.

He swung open the door, his racket in his hands. "Huh? Marui-senpai? Niou-senpai? What do you guys want." He asked with a frown and tried to get through but Marui blocked the way.

"Oi. Don't just walk away from your senpai." Marui say wearing serious expression. "Why did you make Kanzaki-san take the fault for you?"

"I really didn't!"

"I was late too!" Marui said with a really annoyed expression, "I had to run all the laps by Sanada... How did you get her to help you?"

"Puri~ Bakaya isn't as dumb as we thought he was huh?" Niou asked. Marui just sighed as he popped a bubble before walking away with Niou. "Hurry Bakaya~" The trickster said in a girly voice, "You don't want her to save you again do you?"

Akaya looked slightly embarrassed yet a bit angry at his two senpais. He kept quiet and stomped back to the tennis courts.

When the three arrived back, they saw the strangest thing. Well, since Misa was there at the tennis club, it was expected that she help out, but for some reason it just looked weird.

Misa had a basket of tennis balls right next to her. One by one, she threw them wondering if she was actually helping out. It was a practice to hit the right balls. If a person didn't hit the ball in time or missed it, then it would be the next player. So far, she had gone through a few people and the basket was still full. Was she throwing badly that they missed all the balls?

She was mature and responsible, but when it came to athleticism, she didn't have a star role in it.

For some reason, it seems Yukimura had caught on to her own worries and walked towards her. "You're doing fine." He spoke as if reading her mind, "If that's what you needed to be reassured on."

Misa nodded and continued on with her role.

Soon, on the other side of the courts, the tennis regulars stood together to have a small discussion with each other.

Yanagi watched as the girl threw her balls. "Her throwing is always off. I don't know if it's on purpose, but it goes in all different directions that it makes the player catch on their speed and precision." He said while writing in his notebook.

Niou leaned closer to where Misa stood and watched her actions. "It seems she isn't doing anything like that." He said before looking away and leaned against the fence.

"Hey, Jackal." Marui started speaking to his partner, "Let's go to a sweets shop. I used most of my money yesterday." Jackal sighed at his teammates and at Marui mostly but he agreed nevertheless.

"I might be late for practice today." Yagyuu spoke as he pushed his glasses up calmly, "I have student council work today.

"TARUNDARO!" Sanada shouted.

Akaya peered to the side, wondering if the young girl flinched from his voice. But to his surprise, she only continued throwing the balls as if nothing happened.

Yukimura chuckled to himself, "You will have to run extra laps when arriving." He said to Yagyuu who let out a small sigh.

* * *

When practice for the tennis players were over, Misa was immediately able to leave and head on to class. Yukimura said they would see her during after school practice. She nodded and thanked the members for a good day. She said no more and started going to her class, 1-B.

As she stopped in front of the door, she waited for the teacher to walk out to signal her. Just ass she thought, a woman who looked as if in her mid 30's walked out from the classroom. "Kanzaki, Misa?" She questioned.

"That's right. Nice to meet you sensei." Misa answered politely with small bow.

The woman smiled warmly, "Welcome to Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chu. I hope you didn't get lost. My name is Hazuki-sensei. Nice to meet you too Kanzaki-san." After a short pause, she continued on. "I will start to tell the class about your arrival, but until then, please stay out here."

Hazuki-sensei walked back into the classroom and silenced the students. She slid the door open so Misa could hear when she was going to get introduced. "Today, we have a new student joining us today. May you come in, Kanzaki-san?"

As signalized, Misa walked in and stood in front of the class. "Hello. Kanzaki Misa, nice to meet you." She said as she bowed. She heard the whispers in the classroom but ignored it and took a chalk and wrote her name on the board. Turning back, she continued with her introduction, "I arrived here from a private school because of my parent's move in job." The lie she spoke off led to a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't want to lie, but she had to.

"Is there anyone who would like to ask any questions?" Hazuki-sensei asked as she clasped her hands together with a smile.

A few people started to raise their hands. Misa pointed to each person one by one to hear their questions. "You seem shorter then the rest of us."

"So it seems." Misa spoke calmly, moving onto the next question.

The other questions went on like; "Do you know the Tennis Team?" "Were you just with Yukimura-kun and the others this morning?" "Are you rich or something, coming from a private school?"

In all, the questions were mostly unnecessary to ask, but she answered them to her best abilities. As for the tennis team issues, she decided to only answer yes or no even if it didn't work out in some questions.

"Please sit next to Izuki-kun." Hazuki-sensei said, "Alright class. We'll start with today's lesson. Oh, and Izuki-kun? Can you please share your text book with Misa-chan? She'll get her text books tomorrow."

As Misa took her seat next to the boy named 'Izuki', he moved his desk closer to hers and placed his textbook in the middle. She instantly recognized it in its English text. "Arashi, Izuki." The boy spoke to her with a slight smile.

"Kanzaki Misa, nice to meet you Arashi-san."

* * *

Throughout her days in the new classrooms, Misa went through the same routines. She introduced herself to her new peers, answered a question or two, then she would be told by her sensei to where she would be seated. The person next to her would slightly introduce themselves but some did not, though all had to move their desk near hers and share their textbooks.

Throughout the period, the teachers would ask her answers about the subject. "Please solve this equation, what is wrong with it?" Her math teacher asked.

Misa stood up and looked at the board, "There are infinitely many solutions as if you were using multiplication then subtraction, both equation would cancel out."

"Correct. Thank you, Kanzaki."

When the bell finally rang for lunch, some students filed out the door to go to the canteen. Others stayed in the classroom to eat. Misa took her bag and stood up, she decided to go to the tree she had fell asleep in yesterday. She looked around before finding the same shady tree. Without a care, she sat under the tree and took out her bento from her bag. As she opened it, she realized that it was made from the head maid. She felt a bit guilty from feeling depressed. She really had thought her parents would cook her bento since it would be her first day.

A note was slipped inside the box and she slowly unwrapped it.

_Misa-sama, please enjoy the lunch I have prepared for you today. I know you may be a bit depressed because of Annabelle-sama and Tatsuya-sama, but they also wished you luck. _

_~Yori_

Misa felt touched and started to eat her bento. She ate it slowly, savoring the flavor. After eating only half through, she was full. She sighed closing the box and placing it back in her bag. She took out a handkerchief and wiped her mouth with it. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, she stared up at the sky, letting her mind wander. She yawned slightly and blinked her eyes. There was no way she was going to fall asleep again.

She picked up her things and started her way back to the hallways. The people was still unfamiliar, but she felt that she would get to know them more. "Ah, Kanzaki-san." Hazuki-sensei spoke with a stack of papers. "Can you please hand this to the principle?"

"Of course." Misa answered and was given the stack of paper. Hazuki-sensei thanked the girl and hurriedly rushed off the opposite direction, talking about if she would make it in time.

Misa walked through the hallway slowly and soon, a reminder bell was heard for everyone to go back to class. "It seems you need help." A voice spoke as their footsteps became louder. Being a bit short as she was, the stack of paper blocked her view of the people but she guessed who it was already.

"Sanada-san," She greeted as he took more of the stack of paper in his hands, "Thank you."

The two walked in pure silence. None spoke a single word to each other.

When they reached the office, Sanada helped open the door for her and she walked in. "Hello Principle." She said, "Hazuki-sensei asked me to bring these paper to you and Sanada-san helped me lift a hand."

"Thank you." The principle spoke as he took the papers and placed them aside. He wrote for the two students and handed it to them. "Please give this to your teachers when heading back to class."

* * *

The bell rang, telling all the students that school had just ended.

Misa put away all her textbooks and homework in her bag just as everybody started to file out of the door in a hurry. Some people on the other hand were still chatting in the classroom. She tilted her head up in confusion. If school had just ended, why didn't people all just go home. Unless they had plans... 'It's not my business.' She thought to herself, shaking her head.

She picked up her bag and walked out of the classroom.

She heard some shouting that seemed quite close. As she got closer, she saw a group of girls standing together. There was also another few girls a feet or two away. They shouting directly at something, cheering of some sort.

Misa walked through the side and saw that they were in front of the tennis courts. She wondered why the hadn't cheered closer but stood faraway. "Excuse me, why don't you get a closer look by going near the tennis courts?" She questioned.

A taller girl with blonde curls and blue eyes plastered on a smile. "Why~ Nice to meet you, sweetie, I have never seen your face before." She said in a sweet voice. "We would have done something like that, but it seems Yukimura-sama would not let us." She said, faking a sigh as she fling her hands like she was going faint. Suddenly, the girl smiled widely. "How would you like to join our club? If you can only ask Yukimura-sama for permission to allow us to have a closer look."

Misa wondered what type of club they were as it was all girls. Before she could say anything though, a hand was placed on her shoulders. "Excuse me girls." A gruff voice spoke, "I would like to borrow her for a while." Suddenly, she was dragged off like a ragged doll. She could see the faces of the girl that had talked to her, her face was speechless.

The man stopped and Misa looked up in wonder as the person took off some sort of mask. "Puri~ You're going to thank me later for saving you from those girls." Niou said smirking.

"Being saved?" Misa asked in confusion, "I think you have misunderstood. They were just offering me a chance to join their club...though I have no idea what it is."

Niou leaned down, his face nearing hers. He checked for some sort of reaction. He got nothing. "They're dangerous. You're a kid still." He says, then he stepped back, "And since we have been told to take care of you, I can't really let you get into something dangerous like that can I?" He questioned. "Come on, kid. Practice just started."

"...Yeah." She spoke. The word 'dangerous' somehow spooked her. She understood the meaning, but it just made her in deep thought. Something about it gave her an uneasy feeling. She shook her head and walked faster to catch up to Niou's pace when she snapped out of her daze.

"I see you made it." Yukimura spoke with a gentle smile, "Let's start with today's practice."

"Alright." Misa answered and was told to talk to Yanagi.

"Did you get back home yesterday safely?" Jackal questioned in concern.

She nodded, "I have, thank you for your concern, Jackal-san." When she spotted Yanagi on the side, she slowly walked towards him.

From afar, Akaya spotted the younger girl and looked at the other busy regulars. He took this chance to talk to her. "Hey Kanzaki-san." He said slightly. The girl in front of him made it feel like he was accepted by the opposite gender. "Um, do you want to see some more cool tennis moves I can pull up from my sleeves?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Like the one you did yesterday?" Misa questioned. He nodded and she talked with a neutral expression, "I look forward to it. Do you have a name...for the moves?"

"Y-Yeah. It's called 'Devil Mode'." Akaya said but was called away by Sanada and he sighed, saying goodbye to her.

Yanagi took out a small notebook and flipped to a blank page. "Kanzaki-san, I have no data on you just yet. So if I can ask you a few questions."

* * *

**Thank you for reading everybody.**

**Hope to see you guys at the next chapter ~! **

**~Yuka Hara**


End file.
